


Over The Bar

by kelcinikiah



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Body Shots, Clubbing, Don't Judge Me, Drinking, Explicit Language, I don't like him and you can tell by my writing, It's very blurry at the end, M/M, Oh and Will Sweeny is in this, Smut, mentions of an abusive partner?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-30
Updated: 2013-02-19
Packaged: 2017-11-27 12:36:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/662065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelcinikiah/pseuds/kelcinikiah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the 1dkinkmeme prompt:  Zayn is a bartender and Louis is a frequent patron. He sometimes comes alone, spilling his life story, and sometimes brings his group of friends. Louis is life of the party. He crawls up on the bar and lets boys take shots out of his navel, flirts out front with Zayn and sometimes pulls the handsome bartender into some of his fun. Maybe Lou convinces Zayn to come out with him one night he’s off or he challenges Zayn to a drink game while he’s on the clock and they end up wasted and making out. Louis finally gets him to do what he wants and they shamelessly wind up going back to Lou’s place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Reposted from my tumblr.

Louis wasn't quite sure who'd originally suggested they go to the new club in town, but it was Friday night and he was looking to get pissed until he couldn't see straight.  Beside him Stan was chattering on about how the club was according to all of his friends, mentioning how they only hired the hottest people to work there and how the entire place just oozed sex.  His hand felt vulnerable and lonely, easily being targeted by the sharp bite of the cold night air around him, making him yearn even more for someone to hold it and warm it with their own.

Harry should be at the back of the group with him, warming his hand just how he does best and walking closer than necessary to him as he whispers little things in his ear, meant for only him to hear.  The two should be trapped in their own little world, not focused on anyone but each other, exchanging small gestures of PDA that makes their group of friends all dramatically gag and take jabs at them for being 'too sweet'. But no, Harry was at the very front, leading the pack towards the club and talking animatedly to his old school friends who were in town for a visit.  Louis could only watch on from a far distance as Will snaked his hand around Harry's waist, narrowing his eyes and chanting  _I am not jealous, I am **not**  jealous_ over and over in his head.

Alright, so he was jealous.  He had a right to be, though--that was  _his_  boyfriend,  _he_  should be the one touching Harry, not Will.  Sighing, Louis gnawed at his lip in annoyance, unknowingly grumbling to himself quietly about how stupid Will was and cursing him with more than a few choice words.  "Louis?  Lou?" kept battering at his ear, not enough to take him out of his daze until a hand swatted at his stomach sharply, making Louis yelp in pain.

"Stan, what the fuck?" he hissed, glaring at the almost concerned boy next to him.  "Mate, ya've been quiet the whole evenin'.  Obviously, somethin' must be wrong."  Louis simply shook his head, glancing back at the pair at the front of the group where Will was now leaning close to Harry and whispering in his ear, and even from this distance Louis could see that those lips were too close for comfort.  Another grumble erupted from him, causing Stan to follow his gaze and sigh.

"Tommo, listen.  He hasn't seen his friends in months, let them have tonight.  Stick about with me and whoever else," he reasoned, tugging on the end of Louis' sleeve.  Although a small smile crept onto his lips at the nickname, Louis simply shrugged, unsure if he should leave Harry alone with someone as slimy as this 'Will' character.  "Louis, for the love of fuck, if you do not have fun tonight I will piss on everything you love."

The feather-haired lad snorted, chuckling at the joking, yet obviously completely serious threat, looking over at his best friend.  Stan's eyebrows were arched high in a question, to which Louis laughed more at the ridiculous look and nodded.  "Alright, alright.  Keep that willy of yours to yourself, I've seen enough of it over the years."

\---

They hadn't even been at the bar for more than a few moments before Louis was leaning back against it, seething while watching Harry and Will dance.  Nothing had happened yet, no suspicious grinding or moving to a darkened corner, but Louisobviously needed to keep an eye on the two before something--

"Lou, here, take your sho--turn around, you prat."  Stan was waving a shot at him,  capturing his attention momentarily before his gaze landed back on his boyfriend.  Somewhere distant, he heard an aggrivated sigh from Stan and the sound of the shot being slammed on the counter before he was turned around to face him, arms pinned to his sides and forced to face a glaring Stan.  "You, mister, are not allowed to look over there without permission for the rest of the night, you hear me?  You're going to have fun and like it, dammit."  Sure enough, a smile cracked across Louis' face, making a mental note to thank Stan in the morning.  His shot was thrust at him and he gladly took it, clinking the glass against his friend's before tipping his head back and swallowing the contents in one gulp.  The alcohol burned familiarly down his throat, making him sigh in content after setting the glass gingerly back on the bar.

The two consumed 3 more shots in the span of the next 30 minutes, soon joined by Niall and Sean.  After only two had the Doncaster lad turned back to his old self, cheering loudly and jeering at his friends, cracking jokes and laughing obnoxiously.  Quickly he became the life of the party, too occupied with greedily grabbing the attention of every nearby patron to continue ordering drinks, leaving that job to Stan.  The boy kept handing him drinks, encouraging him to drink further, so who was Louis to deny?

He noticed, however, when his drink supply was slowing, ditching the fast paced conversation he was holding with a small red head to glance curiously at Stan, who seemed to now be very interested in chatting up a pair of ladies who sat on the other side of him.  Sighing, Louis turned back around to finish his small talk with the little pixie girl before him (she looked very much like a pixie, even had the hair--which was strangely identical to his), only to find her huffing off in annoyance at his sudden loss in interest.  Frowning only for a split second, he shook it off before turning to look for Niall and Sean, but found them making heart eyes in an attempt to pull... whoever it was they were trying to.  Louis couldn't be bothered any longer as he brought his glass up to his lips, only to find it empty.

Swearing quietly, he called down the bar for another, scanning for someone to refill his drink.  Seeming to have materialized right next to him, a darker fellow went to take his glass from him, asking him to repeat his order.  Turning his attention, Louis went to oblige, hesitating as he took in the man in front of him.  Slowly, he repeated his order, feeling a bit foolish as though Harry had taken over his speech for the moment.  The bartender simply nodded with a smile--a bright, perfect, brilliant smile, it reaching his rich eyes and making them twinkle under the flashing lights.  Louis couldn't help but lick his lips as he raked his eyes hungrily over him, lingering on the soft, dark complexion that begged to be licked, kissed, bitten, and marked.  His eyes trailed over his face and raven tousled hair that was styled so perfectly and yet not, making him want to bury his hands in it and tug  _hard_.  The overall beauty of him was intoxicating in itself, the way his eyelashes (that were, honestly, very feminine but oh so fitting) cast these long shadows along his perfect cheeks, how he looked like some sort of exotic regal god.

He took in the way his black polo was just tight enough to hug all the right areas, capping off above his biceps and showed off his arms so wonderfully while he mixed the drink.  Louis could've sworn he might have felt himself drool a little over the way his muscles flex, wondering how they'd look all glistened from sweat and the glow you can only get from a nice, good fuck as the man was perched above him, Louis' legs hitched on his shoulders while their hips--

_I have a boyfriend. His name is Harry and I love him dearly.  I have a boyfriend.  He's simply at the other side of the club dancing right now.  Boyfriend, lovely chap, sexy as hell, dancing in the club..._

_Not here right now._

Returning the smile, Louis took his drink kindly and bit his lip with a quiet 'thank you'.  "You know, my friend was right.  They  _do_  only let the mots sexy people work here," he flirted, running his tongue over his lip slowly.  Sure, it wasn't the best chat up line, far from it, but he could make it work, most definitely.  And besides, he wouldn't be taking home this delicious stranger, it was only for a little harmless banter.

Laughing, the raven-haired boy grinned back at him leaning forward on his elbows towards him.  "If that's the case, why aren't you working here?"  He topped it off with a wink, grinning madly and yet still being able to look so damn good while doing so.  In the close proximity, Louis glanced down and was able to read the name off his name tag, smirking.

"Well,  _Zayn_ , as much as I would love to, I prefer to drink my alcohol, not mix it."  Tipping his glass back, he took a swig, licking the excess off his lips.  His eyes shown with an extra dose of mischief as he watched Zayn's gaze follow his tongue,  grinning smugly to himself over getting his attention successfully.  Leaning up on the bar, he came even closer to Zayn, the two throwing flirtatious banter back and forth for a good few minutes before a loud, and obviously pissed, Stan interrupted.

"Lou!  You know what'd be fun?" came the slurred words of his best friend, making Louis sigh heavily.  Smiling apologetically to Zayn, he turned to Stan, cocking an eyebrow.  "What would?"

"Navel shots!" Stan practically screamed it at him before quickly turning to Zayn.  "Hey, yeah, can we get some of those?"  This set Zayn off on his business, though obviously stifling laughter at Louis' friend.  Eventually the limes, salt, and tequila and pushed towards them from a grinning Zayn, his eyes catching Louis', the two pools of deep chocolate and darkened cerulean holding each other's gaze playfully as Zayn mouths 'have fun' to him and retreating down the bar to attend to other customers.

4 shots later and Louis' been in no way a participant in any of them, the Doncaster boy getting antsy as his turn's next.  As the group around him hoots and hollers at Sean while he attempts to get the lime out of Niall's mouth (Stan, the smug little fucker, dared the two to take a shot together after both had individually been a part of ones with two brunettes from Essex), Louis hears a small 'how's it going' from next to him.  Yet again, Zayn the Bartender reappeared out of nowhere, though for some reason Louis was more than okay with that.

"Brilliantly, Niall and Sean here have each gotten two shots and Stan's gotten his, so I'm bound to head up next," Louis rambled on, somewhat dreading who the boys would pick as his shot partner.  Looking at the nearby bystanders, he wrinkled his nose in disgust as all of them happened to be female.  Navel shots were fun, nonetheless, but if Louis was going to be the one taking it, the thought of taking it off someone with breasts and too many curves made his stomach flip rather nauseatingly.

"She seems like a good candidate," Zayn pointed out a fairly attractive blonde woman.  Louis rolled his eyes and snorted, leaning close to Zayn and muttering, "As nice as she may be, she's a.... well,  _she._   Not exactly my cuppa, y'know?"  Laughing quietly to himself, Louis looked over at the raven haired beauty next to him, the man grinning widely at him before leaning in and whispering in his ear.  "So you  _are_  on my team. I was hoping so."  Louis blushed lightly (and prayed internally, despite hardly being very religious, that it wasn't noticeable) and let his lips curve into a smile before leaning to whisper back--

"Oi, you two seem pretty cozy!"   _Dammit Stan, I will end you,_  Louis thought bitterly as the hyperactive man bounced around him.  "Tommo, you're up.  Say, I've got someone brilliant for you!"  Louis shot Zayn an unamused look and shook his head, sighing.   _If you pick the blonde with the huge tits, I swear to God, Stan, I will liter your floor with Legos while you sleep._

"Him!"  A pissed Stan was a grabby one, and Louis watched in horror as he grabbed Zayn's arm and practically pulled him across the bar, spilling drinks in the process.  Fighting to make him let go, he protested against pushing the bartender into it, saying he had to work and he didn't want to do it.  Unseen, Zayn let a huge smirk play across his lips and leaned back over the bar to the point where his lips were brushing against the Doncaster boy's as he told of his friend.  "Scared, Lou?"

\---

Next thing Louis knew, his previous bartender was laying on the bar in front of him, shirt off while Stan prepped the shot.  Nibbling his lip, he looked over the newly revealed skin, licking his lips at the slightly toned muscles and tattoos splayed across his skin.  He didn't care that most were vague and seemed like impulse tattoos that made no sense when you really thought about it--they were ink, and that was hot.  He followed the light happy trail after his navel, sad that it disappeared behind such unnecessary clothes.

His mouth got dry after Stan moved away and he processed what was happening.  The salt was laid in a light line just above his waistband, clear from hip to hip, the tequila pooling in his navel and overflowing just enough to make it spread to the surrounding skin.  His eyes trailed slowly further up until it reached the lime, caught between two rows of perfect white teeth and soft, supple lips that were curved into a smirk as the raven haired boy watched him.

Louis bent down to lick at the salt, pausing slightly at how close he was to Zayn's groin.  Breathing in slowly to regain some composure, he bent lower, sticking his tongue out slightly and pressing it against one hip bone at the end of the line of salt.  Slowly he trailed his tongue up the line, gathering all the little granules and savouring the taste but also the smell of the boy under him, who's cologne was overflowing his senses.  Licking his lips when the salt was completely gone, he readjusted so he was lined up with his navel, his eyes shooting up to catch Zayn's as Louis dipped his tongue in once, teasingly.  Under him, the raven haired man's chest caught as his breathing hitched, mesmerized by what events were taking place lower on his torso.

Wrapping his lips around most of the alcohol, Louis sucked and slurped lightly, swallowing it down and giving small kitten licks to the area to be sure it was all up. Pulling himself further along the bar to Zayn's mouth, Louis let a small smile touch his lips before leaning down and biting down on the lime gently, getting it out of Zayn's mouth having their mouths barely touched each others.  He sucked on it momentarily, his gaze still locked with Zayn's and the cheers around them deafened by god knows what.  Taking the lime out of his mouth, he leaned in again, so tempted by Zayn's lips to kiss him, just kiss him over and over until he can't anymore, then kiss him some more.  Just as their lips are about to touch, an angry hand grabs at the back of Louis' shirt and pulls him up harshly, shocking the man.

"What... the  _fuck_... are you doing?!" A mess of curls hissed furiously at him.  Gulping, Louis stammered as he tried to find words.  "I don't even want to know.  We're going home.  NOW."  Louis felt himself being dragged away from the bar and towards the doors of the club, turning once to look back at Zayn, who was still lying on the bar with his shirt off, eyes wide and confused.  Louis tried sending him an apologetic glance, but only winced and cried out as Harry pulled too hard on his shirt and accidentally ran him into the wall.  Biting his lip, it was all Louis could do not to fight him and scream at him about how much of a hypocrite Harry was, but he just let himself be limply dragged to the car, shoved into the passenger's seat and driven rather dangerously to their shared flat.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the 1dkinkmeme prompt: Zayn is a bartender and Louis is a frequent patron. He sometimes comes alone, spilling his life story, and sometimes brings his group of friends. Louis is life of the party. He crawls up on the bar and lets boys take shots out of his navel, flirts out front with Zayn and sometimes pulls the handsome bartender into some of his fun. Maybe Lou convinces Zayn to come out with him one night he’s off or he challenges Zayn to a drink game while he’s on the clock and they end up wasted and making out. Louis finally gets him to do what he wants and they shamelessly wind up going back to Lou’s place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reposted from my tumblr. Basically just a short chapter of smut.

As the couple walked through the open door of their flat, the tension between them was strong.  Neither had said a word since they left the club, and the entire ride home was filled with sideways glances towards Harry, who just stared at the road and drove recklessly, knuckles white from gripping the wheel and jaw flexing as he ground his teeth in anger.  Louis quickly sobered up, too caught up in his own thoughts to break through the silence and explain.  All of his thoughts were centered around the raven haired bartender, what he wished would have happened and what he really shouldn't have done.  Despite having Harry, the thought of Zayn was burned into Louis' mind, lacing it with many thoughts of mouths on various body parts, moans and cries slicing through the air as the exotic looking man took him in any possible.

"Explain to me," Harry's voice started off quiet from behind him, feeling hands grab him and throw him against the wall before planting themselves on his shoulders, pinning them painfully, "Why the hell I saw my boyfriend taking a damn navel shot from a random?"  Louis' breath caught as he looked up at the younger of the two, Harry towering over him in the close proximity.  He racked his brain to find the words, but the red hot fire in Harry's eyes caused every possible explanation to disappear quickly, leaving him swallowing thickly and feeling rather small.  "Do you not remember that you are  _mine_?"  The taller growled, pinning Louis' shoulders even further, causing him to squeak in pain.

"I shouldn't have to fucking babysit you, Tomlinson.  I let you run for one night so I can catch up with Will, and you..."  The rest of his rant was drowned out in Louis' mind, the dreaded name ringing through his ears.  That single name sparked the fire from the walk to the club, the anger boiling up inside of him once more as he found the words he was finally looking for.

Shaking off Harry's hands, Louis pushed Harry back away from him with a scowl taking over his usually bright and 'pretty' features.  "You were practically all over Will, you hypocrite!  If I didn't know better, I'd think something was going on with you two!"  Harry snarled as he stormed back in a close proximity, trying to intimidate Louis into backing down with his height.  "And I'm not  _yours._   You don't fucking own me!"

Louis felt himself be slammed against the wall again, though this time Harry was biting and nipping at his neck with a goal to leave marks, hands tearing at the buttons of Louis' trousers.  Hesitating only for a split second, Louis quickly reciprocated, fumbling with Harry's zipper while whimpering from the way the younger lad was attacking his neck.  A low groan erupted from deep within Louis as Harry sucked and bit down on that one very sensitive spot at the junction between his neck and shoulder, Louis throwing his head back and groaning even louder as Harry ripped his any clothing below his waist down and off, throwing it God knows where.  His hands knocked Louis' out of the way, pushing his own boxers and trousers only as low as they needed to be.

Before Louis could fully realize what was happening, his legs were wrapped around Harry's waist and the younger was pounding into him unmercifully.  Louis' back hit the wall hard with each thrust, scratching it roughly and making a loud _thud!_ resonate throughout the room.  Despite still be angry at Harry over what happened, his body reacted to the intense fucking, bucking back against him and ripping moans from his throat that were getting higher and higher, mixing between swears and the younger's name.  Harry seemed to be channeling all of his anger into fucking Louis, each thrust faster, deeper, harder than the last, letting out grunts and swears of his own.  The Doncaster lad could have sworn he heard a few  _mine_ 's mixed in there somewhere.

Both approached climax far quicker than usual, Louis crying out and dragging his nails across Harry's back after a particularly deep thrust, his release spilling between them and triggering Harry's.  Their erratic thrusting slowed gradually, both panting and clinging to each other.  A comfortable silence hung around them as they fought to catch their breaths, Harry leaning heavily into the wall, pinning Louis who was still tightly holding to him, forehead resting on his shoulder.  "I think...I've proved my point," Harry muttered under his breath, setting the Doncaster lad on his feet rather gingerly.

Louis sighed exasperatedly, his annoyance with the younger of the two returning once again.  Pushing away from Harry, he maneuvered around the room to gather his clothes, leaving the tense silence between them untouched until he was done. "As much as you may think you do, you don't own me, Harry."  He stopped at the entrance of the hall, looking back at the confused mop of curls behind him.  "I'm not an object.  Just because we're together doesn't mean you own me."  With that, he turned sharply on his heel and retreated down the hall to the guest room, making it homely for himself as he surely wasn't sleeping in Harry's bed that night.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the 1dkinkmeme prompt: Zayn is a bartender and Louis is a frequent patron. He sometimes comes alone, spilling his life story, and sometimes brings his group of friends. Louis is life of the party. He crawls up on the bar and lets boys take shots out of his navel, flirts out front with Zayn and sometimes pulls the handsome bartender into some of his fun. Maybe Lou convinces Zayn to come out with him one night he’s off or he challenges Zayn to a drink game while he’s on the clock and they end up wasted and making out. Louis finally gets him to do what he wants and they shamelessly wind up going back to Lou’s place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reposted from my tumblr.

Waking up with a groan, Louis curled into the covers next to him, retreating from the light that shown through the curtains and searching blindly for comfort for his booming head.  He frowned as he never came in contact with the warm, toned body and unruly curls he was used to waking up to, scrunching his nose as he reluctantly opened his tired eyes.  He shut them immediately, mumbling swears towards the light beam that seemed to intensify and the now loud noises coming from the kitchen, because  _bloody hell, who in their right mind would be assembling a large marching band in his kitchen at this early hour in the morning._   Throwing one of the fluffy pillows half-heartedly at the door, Louis burrowed further under the duvet and bed clothes, unwilling to face the day ahead of him.

By the time that Louis was shuffling out to the kitchen an hour later, he realized that he’d slept until early afternoon, along with remembering through a fogged memory what took place the night before.  He set his jaw before getting to work on mixing a mug of Yorkshire tea, surely looking as though he would kill any moving thing that came near him.  A plate filled with eggs, potatoes, and toast was slid onto the counter next to him, distracting Louis from his tea momentarily as he struggled to decide whether it looked extremely appetizing or if the sight of it was nauseating.  His entire body tensed as lanky arms slid around his waist from behind, the warm body he was searching for earlier pressing up against him and the familiar strong jaw planting itself on his shoulder.  Admittedly, Louis was a very stubborn person; he was determined not to apologize first, especially for something that both parties were to blame for.

“Baby, I’m sorry for last night,” Harry drawled lowly in his ear before planting a small kiss on the lobe.  Frowning, Louis edged out of Harry’s arms, turning to lean against the counter while watching the younger rather judgingly.  A long moment of silence passed, the tension high between the two once more as the curly haired lad fiddled with his thumbs and bit his lip, gazing at the older of the two with an apologetic, almost innocent expression.  To Louis, he almost looked like the 16 year old Harry he’d met so long ago, eyes wide and unsure of all the mischievous antics Stan and Louis had to offer.  Of course, Harry was far from innocent back then, even further now, but his appearance had given off that impression, letting him get away with anything he did with an apologetic smile.  With a sigh, Louis was ready to give in and apologize on his behalf, swallowing down more of the hot tea and getting ready to speak before Harry continued.  “I’m sorry that I had to do what I did, but you should know not to stray like that.”

_Wait, what?_   Louis’ mouth snapped shut as he recoiled slightly, a bit taken aback by the audacity of Harry’s words.  A smile was quickly spreading over the younger’s face, the innocent look replaced by something much more arrogant and something Louis couldn’t put a word on, but it just irked him so.  “And really, it was a bit childish of you to not come to bed, especially after that great fuck I gave you.”

Shaking his head in disbelief, the older snorted, looking onto the younger with pure amazement.  Forgetting his tea (which, frankly, was something he’d never do under normal and even semi-normal circumstances), the Doncaster lad pushed off the counter and past his boyfriend angrily, setting his jaw.  Storming through to the hallway, he heard the taller man’s footsteps behind him.

“Louis, what are you doing?” he questioned, confused by the sudden anger.  Louis swung around to glare at him, nearly hitting him in the process.

“I’m off to take a shower and I’m going out tonight.  I want to go drink because I’m so damn  _childish_  and I want out of this fucking flat so I can be away from  _you,”_  growled the feather-haired fury that was once a rather calm Louis.  Before giving the shocked younger lad a chance to reply, he spun and stormed into the bathroom, slamming the door shut behind him and being sure to lock it.  He started the shower, turning the water scalding-hot and waited until bellows of steam were flowing out of the shower to step in and wallow in his thoughts while cleaning himself off thoroughly.

***

Louis snuck out of the flat a while later, keeping an eye on the curly mop of hair that was partially hidden on the couch while tip-toeing across the hardwood floor and grabbing his TOMS while slipping out the door silently.  Sliding them on, he quickly made his way down the hallway and out the building, opting to simply walk to the club to allow himself to think over the situation more, not to mention that it really wasn’t as far away as he remembered from the night before.  He definitely wouldn’t want to make the trip drunk, but sober it was a mere 15 minutes before he was back at the doors.  Considering it was only about 9 at night, the club was barely getting started, hardly any customers there and the whole place basically just workers preparing for their shifts.

Making his way over to the bar, he scanned over the whole length of it, looking eagerly (though he tried to disguise it and would never admit to it) for the gorgeous raven haired man who was consistently on his mind.  For a good while he looked, not seeing any sign of Zayn and sighing as he turned his attention to another bartender with wavy chocolate hair and eyes to match.  Admittedly, this man was good looking as well, though instead of the sexy exotic vibe that Zayn gave off, this one gave off something similar to a cute puppy.  Louis smiled sadly at Puppy Lad, ordering his drink politely and letting him get to mixing it while searching the length of the bar again.

"Who’re you looking for?” Puppy Lad finally asked, pushing Louis’ drink across the bar to him gingerly.  The smile he gave Louis was rather genuine, giving the Doncaster lad the impression that he really cared about who Louis was looking for and was maybe even looking to help.  Louis mumbled a quick ‘thanks’ before running a fingertip around the rim of the glass.

"I met someone here last night.  Black hair, rather beautiful lad, goes by the name of Zayn.”  Louis didn’t know why exactly he was actually talking about him to Puppy Lad, but as he started rambling off about him he noted the man’s rich brown eyes light up with a bright smile.  Shrugging it off for a moment, he lifted his drink to his lips, swallowing down half of the drink and letting the alcohol burn a path down his throat once again, blinking and licking his lips while setting the glass back down.  Puppy Lad seemed rather amused at him taking a drink, making Louis tilt his head curiously.

"Come again?” the Puppy Lad questioned, eyes darting to some point behind Louis.  Knotting his eyebrows together, Louis narrowed his eyes at the bartender.   _Mate must be deaf from working in a place like this,_  Louis thought with a small discrete snort.

"Exotic looking guy, black hair and brilliant eyes.  Down right gorgeous guy named Zayn.”

"Thanks babe, you’re rather gorgeous yourself,” a familiar voice sounded behind Louis, making the feather haired lad spin in his chair so fast he thought he’d fall off.  Surely enough, there stood the beautiful man who Louis had been thinking of all day, a smile immediately spreading over both Louis’ face along with a dark blush that the lights weren’t able to hide.  A smirk took over Zayn’s features, turning them even more seductively sultry as he winked at Louis and made his way around the bar to stand next to Puppy Lad."

"Thanks for taking care of him for me, Liam,” Zayn clapped a hand on Puppy Lad’s back, raising his eyebrows at him to almost say to leave them alone.  _Ah, so the puppy is Liam,_  Louis noted, stowing it away for later reference.

"I’ll leave you two to it then,” Puppy Lad mused, grinning at the pair and pushing another drink towards Louis.

"Thanks again, Pup—ah, Liam,” Louis corrected himself, flushing darker at the mess up.  Liam whispered something in Zayn’s ear before moving away, leaving Louis with a small wave.  The Doncaster lad turned his attention back to his dark skinned beauty in front of him, biting his lip and trying to refrain from thinking too many dirty thoughts.

"So, you’ve come back, yeah?”  Zayn started off, his eyes noticeably raking over Louis and taking in his appearance as he, like the previous night, leaned onto the bar to get into a closer proximity with him.

"Yeah, I just had to see you again.  I couldn’t get you out of my mind.”  The tone of Louis’ voice was joking, though in all honesty, he wasn’t.  The grin on Zayn’s lips grew wider— _God, those perfect teeth and that fucking tongue that slips out to lick those damn lips and oh fuck, my pants—_ and he let out a low chuckle, something that was very much music to Louis’ ears and that he definitely wanted to hear more often.

"Well I’m certainly glad you did.  Raging Curly from last night might not think so, though.”  Louis laughed before downing the rest of his drink, wanting to forget Harry for the night.  As bad as that sounds, he was fed up with the younger boys’ antics, and they’d been fighting more often as of recent.  Stan had suggested it was just a little rut; they had been together for so long, they were bound to hit a rut at some point.  Louis was wary of the curly haired lad now, worrying about what he might actually be doing when he went out with his friends.  The two of them weren’t always together when they went out, which was great at first since it gave them a break from each other, but Louis started worrying more and more about if Harry really was doing what he said he was.  It’s not to say Louis didn’t go out on his own—he did, most definitely—but Harry was always skeptical of him and what he was doing, being the one to bring it up more often and be more willing to accuse Louis of insane things like that he was cheating on him.

That really didn’t seem as insane anymore, though.

"Fuck Raging Curly,” Louis practically spat, huffing as he thought of the ridiculous shit that Harry was pulling.  Looking over the man in front of him, Louis bit his lip hard as he thought over the fact that maybe proving Harry he wasn’t  _his_  wouldn’t be such a bad idea, especially if Zayn was the one to do it with.  Quickly his subconscious shot the idea down; he was raised to find cheating wrong, and he never wanted to do something like that.  He ran his tongue over his teeth, deciding that it wasn’t wrong to talk with Zayn and maybe try to even become friends with him.  Who knows, if Harry decided he was done with Louis, Zayn could help him get over him.  Looking him over one more time, he figured that it’d be an easy task if the raven haired man was the one doing so.

The two of them struck up a conversation quickly, talking about where each came from and getting to know each to know each other.  Louis held off on the alcohol, opting to order more water and soda as to remember the conversation.  He learned that Zayn was from Bradford, a town he’d visited a few times as a child, and was actually quite similar to Louis.  The raven haired man mentioned how he moved a few times when he was younger due to having a habit of getting into fights, bringing up memories of his parents yelling at him for smoking or getting tattoos, or getting caught with a joint, stealing from his dad’s beer stock, or even the time some of his family walked in on him while he was busy with another guy.

_Fucking hell, a bad boy?  Really?_

This was going to be harder than he thought.

***

The following Friday Louis showed back up with Stan, Niall, and Sean again.  Formally introducing them to Zayn, the three continually shot Louis suspicious glances and jabbed him with sly smirks every once in a while.  They never left the bar, dancing with their small group right in the little area near Zayn’s workstation so Louis could continue chatting him up throughout the night.  The Bradford lad supplied them with drinks as they pleased, Louis finding himself drinking less than usual, though shrugging it off.  He danced happily throughout the night, bouncing with Stan whenever a song they particularly liked came on and emitting bellows of laughter from the attractive bartender.  Puppy Lad—Liam returned to say hi to Louis, occasionally talking with Niall and Sean each time he slid back to Zayn’s section of the bar.

The two Irishmen drunkenly convinced Liam to come to their side of the bar for one dance, their small group having gotten larger and more crowded as people piled in the club and were naturally drawn to the loud and amusing guys.  As a song with a good, deep bass beat came on, Louis wedged himself between Liam and Stan, rocking and dancing in time while laughing loudly.  Throwing a look over to Zayn, he noticed the bartender watching them with a rather transfixed expression, making Louis wink and bite his lip before begging and pleading him to hop over the bar and join them.  Kindly, Zayn declined, telling the group to stay and have their fun while he ran outside to have a smoke for his break.  Louis wasn’t sure if the lights or drinks were playing tricks with his eyes, but he could’ve sworn he saw the front of Zayn’s trousers bulged as he hurried out the back door of the bar.

***

Louis came back alone the next day, frustrated once again with Harry.  The curly haired lad had gotten into a screaming matching with him after Louis showed up at the flat late, accusing him of going to see Zayn and screwing him behind Harry’s back.  The older lad had stormed out of the flat yet again after Harry invited Will over to spite Louis, fueling a fire under Louis.  He drank quickly, grumbling about his relationship unhappily to an ever-listening Liam while waiting for Zayn to show up for work.  Louis’ attitude lightened immediately once the raven haired boy was there, Zayn more than willing to listen as Louis poured his heart out.  Soon, the words became slurred and Louis was slumped on a curb next to Zayn during Zayn’s break, the man blowing smoke into the air and rubbing Louis’ back caringly.

It was when Louis admitted to not being happy and having suspicions about Harry cheating that Louis broke down, the Bradford lad pulling the now sobbing man into his arms and rocking him softly while Louis let out all of his emotions.  “Love, look at me,” Zayn tilted Louis’ chin up, his sober, chocolate eyes meeting Louis’ red rimmed, blood shot blues.  “Why do you stay if you’re not happy?”

Sniffling, Louis shrugged, leaning into Zayn’s warmth.  “I-I was s-sure,”  _hic!_  “I l-loved him…”

Biting his lip, the raven haired man wiped away Louis’ tears with the pads of his thumbs, not wanting to see him hurt.  “Do you still love him?”

Louis choked another sob before licking his lips, ignoring the salty taste.  “Not th-the Harry I have n-now, no.”

***

They slipped into a pattern, Louis coming to visit Zayn every week on Friday and Saturday, even if only for a few minutes.  They would catch up, talking about the events from the week and talking about what might be coming up.  A group of friends tended to accompany Louis, and much to Zayn’s dismay, even Harry showed up often.   The two were introduced by Louis, but nothing more than a hostile ‘hi’ and glares were shared between the two.  Harry hovered over Louis when he did tag along to the club, not allowing him anywhere near Zayn and taking him onto the dance floor.

Zayn and Louis still shared looks when they could, though.  A smile here, a flirtatious glance there, a wink more often than there should have been.  Rarely did the two get caught giving these secret glances, Harry oblivious to most due to many of their friends.  Stan, Hannah, Niall, Sean, and Liam all tended to almost distract Harry when he came close to catching them, though there was hardly anything to hide.

Unknowingly to any of the three parties, their friends quickly liked the idea of Zayn and Louis together more than Louis and Harry.  The first time Danielle, Liam’s fiancée, showed up and joined them, she nearly made the mistake of assuming that Zayn and Louis were truly together.  When she found out that it wasn’t the case, she nearly had a fit, exclaiming, “Those two are much better together than those two!” and “Harry looks more like an over protective body guard to Louis than a boyfriend!”   At one point, Liam had to practically drag Danielle out the back door, the girl still claiming that Zayn and Louis looked far more in love than Harry and Louis.

Zayn and Louis just smiled and blushed, each shyly avoiding each other for a long while after that incident.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the 1dkinkmeme prompt: Zayn is a bartender and Louis is a frequent patron. He sometimes comes alone, spilling his life story, and sometimes brings his group of friends. Louis is life of the party. He crawls up on the bar and lets boys take shots out of his navel, flirts out front with Zayn and sometimes pulls the handsome bartender into some of his fun. Maybe Lou convinces Zayn to come out with him one night he’s off or he challenges Zayn to a drink game while he’s on the clock and they end up wasted and making out. Louis finally gets him to do what he wants and they shamelessly wind up going back to Lou’s place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reposted from my tumblr.

Things between Harry and Louis had gotten less tense as the weeks went by.  Although Harry was still suspicious of his boyfriend going to see the bartender so often, he stopped bringing it up so often after many of Louis’ friends had repeatedly told him that he was no different that Stan to Louis.  Of course, that was far from the truth; Louis being attracted to Stan was a humorous thought to their entire group.  Sure, the two had kissed once, but that was because Stan was a sorely confused lad when they were in school, and that one kissed assured Stan that he liked softer persons who had far more estrogen, larger chests, and no male genitalia.  (Though Stan couldn’t deny that his best friend had an  _excellent_  arse, much better than most women, he’d never openly admit that to Louis).  Thus, Harry let the idea of his boyfriend cheating on him die off slowly, the suspicions dormant a high majority of the time after many weeks.

The couple returned to their previous ways; Louis feeling like he was back in love with Harry, the curly haired man trusting Louis more, and even allowing Louis to see Zayn on their usual weekend visits.  The Bradford lad had turned out to be a wonderful friend to Louis, willing to comfort and talk to Louis when he needed while being quite fun and amusing at others.  Sure, the two were still very much attracted to each other, but they came to the understanding that Louis wouldn’t cheat on Harry, no matter how tempting the raven haired bartender was.  Zayn didn’t want to come between two people (who seemingly renewed the love in their relationship), and he’d refrain from doing so.  All he wanted was to see Louis happy, and if he had to stand on the sidelines as a close friend to watch the lad be happy with someone else, so be it.  He’d grown to care deeply for the Doncaster man, though constantly declining suggestions from their friends that he had fallen for him.

“You  _miss_  him,” Stan prodded him as he cleaned his station early in his shift one Friday.  Despite how hard it was to do so, Zayn convinced Louis to take a night off from the club and revive the couple’s old habit of ‘date night’, to make sure Harry was sure Louis was still in love with him only.  The Doncaster lad hesitantly took him up on the idea, though Harry quickly agreed to it.  The Bradford lad was obviously pained at the idea of not seeing Louis that night, the usually quiet-as-is man even quieter than usual as he prepared his section of the bar for the night.  Liam and Danielle had been interrogating him about the Doncaster lad all night, Stan having been invited along to join in on the questioning.

Zayn didn’t even bother to respond to the boy sitting opposite of him, opting to shoot a glare at him before returning to spraying down the counter.  As if he was going to admit to something so absurd, so childish sounding as that!

Slender feminine fingers grabbed his cheeks with one hand tightly; turning his head to the side with a soft enough force not to damage him, but enough to turn his attention away from the now sparkling bar.  Zayn’s gaze was met with eyes similarly coloured to his, narrowed and studying his own eyes intensely before the small woman started beaming at him.  “You’re in love, Z.  I can see it in your eyes,” Danielle evaluated with an expert tone to her voice, making the two men behind her cackle and snort with laughter while Zayn rolled his eyes.

“You’re insane, Dani.”  Zayn turned back to the bar to continue cleaning, deciding it would be better to ignore his best friend’s seemingly crazy fiancée.  Out of the corner of his eye, he caught her bouncing with energy the way she always did when she got to talking about Zayn, Louis, and their supposed ‘relationship’.

“I am not!”

Whirling around, Zayn slammed the hand that was holding his hand towel down on the bar, gripping onto the edge while looking down at the grinning woman with a snort of disbelief.  His eyebrows had shot up clear to his hairline, his eyes wide while he ran his free hand through his hair.  “You  _ship_  us!”  Looking around quickly, he noticed that his outburst had caught the attention of a few nearby patrons and workers, and quickly he opted for turning back to start on drying off the glasses.  “I don’t even know what that means!” he hissed to the girl next to him, giving each Liam and Stan murderous looks.

“Zayn, I’ve told you, it’s—“Zayn quickly clapped a hand over her mouth, giving her the deadliest glare yet.

“Danielle, kindly  _shut up,”_  the bartender growled, waiting until he was sure that she was done trying to explain the term before pulling his hand away.

“I’m just saying, you two are meant for each other.  It’s so obvious you two are in love, especially with those little looks you give each other, and…”  Zayn didn’t get a chance to hear the rest of her reasoning behind ‘shipping’ them as Liam had ahold of her hand and was pulling her away. 

“Alright, time for you to take a break.”

“Liam, I’m not five, you can’t put me in time out.”

“Wanna bet?”  Zayn and Stan howled with laughter as Liam pulled her out the back door, the two of them bickering with each other the entire way.

 ***

Louis couldn’t help but smile to himself as he carried the paper bag full of groceries through the building to his flat.  It’d been weeks, even months, since he and Harry had a ‘date night.  He used to look forward to them so much, just sitting on the couch cuddling with his boyfriend while they watched movies deep into the night, eating their own weight in the delicious fajitas that Harry made.  It was tradition that Louis went to get the groceries since he had a strong habit of setting things on fire when he attempted to cook.  After all the bickering between him and Harry, he felt like they were finally out of their rut.  The love he felt for the man was just as strong as it’d been before, the Doncaster lad blessed with being happily stuck in a state of bliss.

Walking up to the door, Louis hardly bothered with pulling out his keys.  The curly haired lad had gone for a quick trip to see Will, who’d moved closer recently, but was due to be home by now.  Although Louis would’ve been worried weeks ago, he didn’t anymore, knowing he could trust his boyfriend just as he now trusted him.  Struggling with the bag to open the door, the grin on his face spread wider as he heard the television going, sounding as though some football game was on.  Finally wrenching the knob, the door clicked and Louis nudged it open with his hip, peering over the top of the bag at the couch where he expected his boyfriend to be.  Knotting his eyebrows, he huffed a breath of confusion as why the tv would be on if Harry wasn’t in the living room, but he brushed it off as he made his way to the kitchen and set down the full bag, a few random contents spilling out over onto the counter.

Ignoring them, Louis’ ears perked as he heard a noise come from the direction of their room.  Smiling once again, he snuck down the hall way, grabbing the handle to the door and opening it quickly.  “Love, I’ve got –  _what the_   _fuck?!”_   Louis’ voice started chipper, but as he took in the scene in front of him it got lower and he growled with anger.  He felt like his face was going to be stuck with the shocked expression he now wore, slowly growing angrier, sadder, sicker, more and more betrayed, hurt, and various other emotions that all were mixing together into a nauseating concoction.

On his bed – the bed he shared with Harry, the bed he  _slept_  on – Harry was flat on his back, legs wrapped around the slim waist of a man as he pounded into him relentlessly, moaning loudly and rocking into the man’s hips.  While thrusting, the man’s hair moved, revealing a sweaty and grunting Will.  Louis let out a strangled cry, unbelieving of the situation.  Harry’s eyes shot open and turned to see Louis, gasping his name softly and moaning for Will to stop while batting at his shoulder weakly.  The man’s hips paused long enough for Harry to breathlessly choke out a ‘Lou’ and for Will’s head to turn to lock eyes with the shocked Doncaster lad.  Smirking, his thrusts picked up again, even harder than before with a new found vigor and intensity.  Louis bit back tears as he turned on his heel and pushed off the doorway, storming down the hallway and towards the front door.  He never turned to see the guilt and sadness in Harry’s eyes, only hearing the pleasured cry of Will’s name as he hurried out the door and slammed it behind him.

 ***

The club had barely started for the night, the dance floor fairly empty and only a few lonely patrons sitting at the bar as Zayn busied himself with mixing their drinks and listening to their stories.  Usually he’d end up back over by Stan, who was still plastered to his stool from earlier, joking around with the two bartenders and Danielle.  They’d both expected this to be the way the night would play out, Danielle and Stan busying themselves talking to each other while Liam and Zayn went to work, chatting with them when they had a break in the rush for drinks.  So it came as a total surprise to them all, especially Zayn, when Louis plopped down onto the stool next to Stan and requested his usual drink in a soft voice.

The Bradford lad was rather shocked to see him, having thought he was supposed to be with Harry at their whole ‘date night’ rendezvous tonight.  Looking him over for a moment, the red rimmed, puffy eyes and shiny nose clued that Louis was upset, Zayn furrowing his brow over trying to decipher what was wrong.  Apparently, something must’ve happened with Harry, since the lad was here and not there being comforted by his boyfriend.  “Are you alright, love?” Zayn asked, concerned for Louis’ wellbeing and considering that maybe a glass of alcohol wouldn’t be the best option for him at the current time.

“I’m fine, Zayn, just give me the damn drink!” Louis snapped at him, going from sad to furious in the quickest time the raven haired man had ever seen, making Stan and Danielle jump slightly and Liam, who had been creeping into the conversation, hurrying back to work further down the bar, motioning for Danielle to follow him.  Zayn’s brow furrowed further, a frown darkening his features as he narrowed his eyes at the man in front of him.

“I don’t think so, Louis.  You shouldn’t be drinking like this,” he growled sternly, moving the closest source of alcohol away from him.  Louis’ mouth opened as though he was about to yell at him before he pushed up out of his stool and stormed towards the back exit behind the bar.  Stan and Zayn exchanged a questioning look before both got up and followed him, finding Louis quickly pacing just a few strides from the door.  The sound of the heavy metal door clanging shut made Louis’ head shoot up, wild eyes full of hurt and anger staring fiercely up at the two.

“Just leave me the fuck alone already!” hissed Louis, turning on his heel to continue his frantic pacing, nibbling on the corner of his thumb in that way that’s distinctly  _Louis_.  Zayn was glued to his spot, trying to think of how best to deal with this situation, considering he hadn’t ever before.  Stan, however, took action straight away, having dealt with a distressed Louis many times before.  Striding forward, the shorter boy took Louis by the shoulders roughly, not noticing that Zayn was watching with interested, narrowed eyes over his shoulder behind him.  Glaring at Louis, Stan knew the only way to get through to him in a time of despair was to force it out of him, shaking his shoulders slightly and trying to snap some sense into his best friend.

“Louis, tell me what fucking happened  _now_ , _”_ growled Stan, attempting to provoke some sort of positive reaction from the feather haired lad in front of him.  For a moment, Louis simply blinked back at him, the anger still evident on his features, blue eyes dark with fury melting into a range of emotions, sadness and betrayal standing out the most.  His strong exterior cracked underneath Stan and Zayn’s observant eyes, breaking open as the tears he’d been fighting started flowing uncontrollably and choked sobs racked his body as Louis slowly collapsed in on himself.  He settled on the ground in a crumpled heap, clinging to the lad who had quickly sat next to him, feeling Stan’s arms wrapped around him as he sobbed heavily into his shirt.

“H-He was… He was w-with Will, Stan.”   _Hic!_  “I-I walked in on them f-fu-fucking.”  Filling his ears with shushes and coos of  _everything’s going to be alright,_  Louis couldn’t hear anything besides that and his own bawling.   He clung to Stan’s shirt like it was his only lifeline in this world; that if he let go, he’d be swept away by the current of everyday life and his own despair.

“You’re staying at my place tonight, Lou.”  It wasn’t a question or an offer, rather a demand of sorts.  Louis only nodded shakily in response, knowing if he tried to talk the weak whimpers and gasps of his crying would magnify and no actual words would come out.  A warm hand rubbed along his shoulder, comforting him even further than Stan could just by the bartender’s presence.

The three of them just sat there for a while, Lou crying all he needed while Stan and Zayn offered words of comfort and assurance.  They waited out the tears; 10, 20, 30 minutes passing until Louis got to a stable enough state that he wasn’t completely reliant on Stan’s shirt.  The dim lights behind the club reflected easily off the tracks of his tears, large wet streaks running down his face under bright red and puffy eyes, nose shiny from being rubbed raw with sniffles.  Looking him over, Zayn nearly thought he might never see the Doncaster lad happy again, having never seen him in so much despair.  Once remembering Zayn was there, Louis’ face flushed red like his eyes, blushing madly as he furiously tried to wipe away evidence of his crying and compose himself for the bartender as though he hadn’t been there watching him cry the entire time.  Mumbling about being sorry for acting so stupid, Louis fought with his hair to return it to normalcy, Stan watching on in amusement before getting the hint and ambling off indoors to inform Danielle and Liam of what happened.

“I’m sorry you had to see that,” Louis muttered, shrinking into his jumper under the bite of the air and wrapping his arms around his knees while scuffing at the pavement with his shoe.  Letting out a large huff of a breath, he ran a hand through his hair while continuing to avert his eyes away from Zayn.  “I suppose I should head off to Stan’s flat to for…however long it’s going to be.”

Furrowing his brow in thought, Zayn let a smile spread over his face as he thought up a plan.  “I have something that can cheer you up.”  Having only gotten a hum in response (he had a habit of talking a lot and talking fast, so when he was doing neither, you knew he wasn’t fully interested in what you were saying to him), Zayn continued.  “I have tomorrow off, let’s go out clubbing together.  It’ll be fun.”

Almost instantly, a bright grin found its place on Louis’ lips and his eyes were looking up at Zayn’s hopefully.  He’d been trying to get Zayn to come out on a day off for ages, and there was no way he would pass up this opportunity.  “Really?”

“No, I was joking, I don’t want to go-“

“Zayn.”

“I have much better things to do-“

“ _Zayn_.”

“I really just wanted to spend the night with a nice book, or maybe my computer-”

“Zaynekins.”

“I told you not to call me that.”

“You were serious?”

“Yes, Lou.”

“Great, it’s a date!”

"Great - wait, what?


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the 1dkinkmeme prompt: Zayn is a bartender and Louis is a frequent patron. He sometimes comes alone, spilling his life story, and sometimes brings his group of friends. Louis is life of the party. He crawls up on the bar and lets boys take shots out of his navel, flirts out front with Zayn and sometimes pulls the handsome bartender into some of his fun. Maybe Lou convinces Zayn to come out with him one night he’s off or he challenges Zayn to a drink game while he’s on the clock and they end up wasted and making out. Louis finally gets him to do what he wants and they shamelessly wind up going back to Lou’s place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reposted from my tumblr.

Stan took himself and Louis back to his flat immediately after the incident at the bar, worried that he was in store for more sobbing from Louis.  However, Louis seemed to be bouncing about happily with energy, giddy and excited for the following night and his ‘date’ with Zayn.  It confused Stan, how the feather haired lad showed nearly no remorse for his broken relationship, something that had lasted for months and with a man that Louis seemed so in love with that Stan often was unsure if his best friend could live without Harry.  How after only a few events in a small amount of time the lad had gone from completely devastated, sobbing hideously and lashing out at innocent bystanders, to excited for the following evening, fidgeting nervously and unable to stay still.

All the years he’d known Louis, Stan never had to wake him up when they stayed at each other’s flats.  The only exception that ever came was with hangovers, and he knew well enough that messing with a hungover Louis was a suicide wish.  However, he’d been with his mate for almost the entire night, leaving him when they went to bed, so when Louis hadn’t stirred from the couch by 4 in the afternoon, Stan decided it was time for a wake-up call.  Neither had gone to bed extremely late, probably only about 2 AM, and Louis hadn’t drank enough to be hung over this bad, leaving Stan beyond confused as he tiptoed closer to the couch, wary of a vicious morning Louis with no idea why the lad hadn’t woken yet.  He hadn’t heard the choked back sobs that floated from the couch through the dark flat deep in the night, unknowing of Louis bringing himself to sleep with the sobs that would wrack his entire body.  Louis wasn’t going to let himself cry in front of Stan, and it wasn’t like he wasn’t excited for his date the following evening – no, he definitely was, so much he thought Stan was going rip his head off from the nervous talkativeness that’d overtaken his friend.  So he waited until Stan was in his room, door closed, to let the tears he’d been holding back fall freely, not stopping until he was completely exhausted and passed out on Stan’s couch, a couple of hours after the original bed time.

Slowly, Stan peered over the back of the couch, half expecting an angry, tanned arm swinging at him merely for being too close as he slept.  Instead, he found an oddly peaceful Louis, snoring muffled by the couch as he was rolled into the crack where the cushions met.  Experimentally, he poked the too-still Louis, jabbing lightly at the small layer of baby fat on his stomach.  There was absolutely, the sleeping lad continuing his deep slumber and ignoring the annoying finger poking his stomach.  Seeing as the coast was clear, Stan tried poking harder, only to have a growl emit from the boy below him and his hand caught in a death grip, finger bent back dangerously.  “Poke me one more damn time and I’ll bite your finger off and shove it up your arse, Lucas,” grumbled the still half-asleep boy, making Stan pull his hand away quickly.

“Well get your lazy arse up right now,” quipped Stan, staying planted right where he was perched on the edge of the couch, eyes trained on the boy under him as to make sure he actually did get up and didn’t sleep in anymore.  Earning himself a glare and muttered swears into the couch cushions, Stan rolled his eyes and got up, grumbling while moving from the couch to the kitchen.  “Fine, but don’t blame me when you’re late for your date with Zayn.”  With his words he could hear a scrambling from the couch cushions, loud footsteps interrupted by the  _thunk_  of Louis’ toe slamming into the side table.  He waited patiently for Louis’ slew of swears to end, cleaning off his dish from lunch.

“Fucking hell, Stan, why didn’t you wake me up earlier?!” the feather haired lad screeched at him, looking completely despaired and hurried.  “You only left me with 3 hours to get ready, you shit!  I still have to shower and shave and get my hair right…”  Honestly, Stan sometimes wondered if Louis was actually a girl.  Obviously he wasn’t—Louis wasn’t shy, and Stan had seen far too much of him for his liking—but it seemed he was overrun by estrogen sometimes, bitching and whining about little things that were so unimportant to Stan.  The smaller lad also seemed to PMS like a girl, taking offense to the tiniest things and screaming at anyone who challenged his opinion or how he acted when he was in one of  _those_  moods.  His voice would raise to an ungodly pitch when he was upset, and if anyone mentioned just how much their ears hurt after one of his tirades, Louis would just tell them “that’s what you get” with a upturn of his nose and a dramatic hair flick.

After a few minutes, though, Louis appeared to calm down, the nerves for that night setting in as he slowly but surely ate his way through Stan’s fridge.  Still no crying, as far as Stan could tell, which was both good and bad.  Stan was relieved he wouldn’t have to deal with a crying Louis, someone who was impossible to take care of, not to mention that seeing his best mate in despair hurt Stan’s heart (he was too manly to admit such a thing, though).  No, now Stan got to deal with anxious Louis, someone who wouldn’t shut up no matter  _what._   The stockier lad was considering various different ways to temporarily mute his mate, who, in his confusing state, followed Stan into the bathroom whilst the lad showered to talk about how he had no clothes to wear for his ‘date’ and how he obviously couldn’t wear anything of Stan’s because, “quite frankly, mate, your fashion sense is terrible and it looks like you were dressed by Helen Keller.”

So Stan forced his distressed mate in his car and drove to Louis’ shared flat, parking just out front and quirking a lone eyebrow at him, having been too worried about nervously rambling on and on to realize where they were.  He paused his constant talking to take a breath and notice that the stockier lad was giving him.  Furrowing his eyebrows, Louis started looking around out the window, just now noticing the building.  “What’re you…” the feather haired lad started, eyes widening once he recognized where they were.  “Why are we here?” he asked quietly, seemingly shocked into silence.

“We’re here to get your clothes and things, dipshit.”  Stan was worn out from having to listen to Louis go on and on all afternoon, for nearly an hour straight, and was quickly losing patience with him.  He couldn’t wait for Zayn to show up and finally take Louis with him so Stan could stop babysitting his best mate and the constant talking could stop.  It wasn’t that he didn’t like Louis, (really, they were best mates for a reason) but sometimes he needed a break from the nervous chatter.  Now just happened to be one of those times.

“But what if Harry’s here?” Louis asked nervously, glancing out the window again up in the general direction of flat.  There was a frustrated noise, a mix between a growl and groan, from his right before the slam of the car door, Stan angrily grumbling as he quickly made his way around the car to yank Louis’ door open.  Like a parent with a small child, the two bickered while Stan tried to physically pull the smaller lad out of the bar, Louis fighting back by sending kicks and slaps Stan’s way.  Eventually the car was locked, Louis standing behind Stan with his arms crossed tightly across his chest and head dipped with his brow furrowed.  At a glance he resembled something of an overgrown child (and let’s not lie here, that’s an accurate depiction of him sometimes), Stan grabbing him around the elbow and pulling him into the building and up the stairs to his flat.

Louis managed to cram as many complaints as possible the short distance up, unsuccessful tries at excuses to retreat back down the stairs and into the car while Stan stayed to face whatever hid behind that door.  Unexpectedly, they came to face a paper taped on the door, showing a message scrabbled in messy handwriting.   _“Lou, I’m off to meet up with some old friends from school.  We should talk when I get back.  Xx-Harry.”_   “Brilliant, the prat’s not here.  You’re safe to change and do whatever you need to for your date,” Stan muttered, practically pushing a reluctant Louis into the flat.  The feather haired lad stood completely still, stiff as a board, while looking around the room skeptically.  Once he was sure it was empty, he spun around, pleading Stan with wide eyes.

“Stan, I don’t—“

“Shut up and go get all prettied up for your boy toy.  Call me if you need something,” Stan interrupted, rushing the words out and getting the door closed before his best mate could stop him in protest.  In record time he was down the hall and out of the building, Louis able to see his car speed off from the window.  The feather haired lad muttered something along the lines of “fucking prick”, seemingly stuck in place as he was unsure if it was safe to move.  He stayed completely still for a few moments, just in case the note on the door wasn’t true, before letting out a heavy sigh and moving to finally get ready for his night.

*****

There was a loud knock on the door as Louis growled in frustration, fighting that one lock of hair that decided it wasn’t going to stay where he wanted it to no matter what he did.  Holding it down in position, he left the bathroom and grumpily stomped out to the front door, swinging it open while checking if the lock would stay in the small mirror next to the door. Relief had just started to flood through him as the bit of hair stayed, only to spring up a second later, the frown returning on Louis’ face.  A small, stifled laugh came from the dark haired lad at the door, catching Louis’ attention and making him stop in shock for a moment.  “That’s cute,” Zayn mumbled, shoulder braced against the door frame and a smirk spread across his lips.  Louis flushed slightly, biting his lip before smiling shyly at the darker lad, grabbing his phone and keys before following him out the door.

Noticing that the smaller boy was tense, Zayn slid his arm around his shoulders, squeezes just that little reassuring bit.  “Relax, Lou.  Let’s just have fun and get shitfaced, let you get over what happened.”  Louis managed a small nod in agreeance, relaxing once Zayn’s arm was resting comfortably around his shoulder and the warmth from it was spreading through his body.  The walk to the club was short, Zayn quickly getting Louis to relax and both boys deep into conversation about a recent football game.

“I’m just telling you, Lou, I can’t see why you’d support such a god-awful team-“

“Hey, they are  _not_  god-awful!  They’re brilliant!”

“Whatever, remind me to show you a  _real_  footie team sometime soon,” Zayn quipped, the pair slipping past the bouncers and making their way into the already crowded club.  With a squeeze on the waist and a whispered mention of getting drinks, Zayn separated from the smaller lad and quickly ordered up drinks from a certain puppy-like bartender, attempting to chat casually with him but instead getting a lecture about respect and how to have “safe” fun.  Louis was left on his own, looking around almost lost and tempted to sidle himself up next to the dark haired boy instead of standing awkwardly on his own.

“Hey there,” a voice chirped next to him, making the Doncaster lad turn to the source of such a pleasant sound.  A man about his height and surprisingly as tan as him beamed from where he stood; dark hair tousled a bit and teeth flashing in a brilliant smile.  Automatically Louis felt himself smiling back, muttering a small “hey” while the new man stepped a bit closer.  “Care to dance with me?” the mystery man asked, offering a hand to Louis.  A quick glance at Zayn confirmed that Liam was still deep in conversation and didn’t seem to be letting up any time soon.  Nodding, Louis grabbed the new man’s hand, letting himself be pulled onto the dance floor and in a closer proximity to his dance partner.

While dancing, Louis learned that his mystery dance partner went by Tom and that the lad was a local diver.  Of course, his mind run amuck with ideas of just how fit his body must be, prompting him to dance closer and nearly start grinding on practically a stranger.  A familiar warm arm slid around his waist before he could, though, belonging to an exotic looking off-duty bartender who’s expression was unreadable, something with glowering eyes and a hard, set jaw.  Louis kept his eyes trained on the line of Zayn’s jaw as the taller boy spoke.  “Sorry, mate, but he’s with me.”

The Doncaster fellow missed Tom’s confused look and raised hands in defeat as the diver retreated away, mind racing over those three words just spoken.   _He’s with me?_   _But, does that mean this is a date? Like are we here together or are we together or shit, he’s looking at me, don’t look stupid, say something smart, don’t let him know you’re flipping a shit right now_.  “Uhm… T-Took you long enough to get the drinks.”  Louis managed to mentally slap himself for stuttering and sounding completely unconfident.

And then Zayn chuckled—fucking  _chuckled_ , that chuckle that was deep and light at the same time and managed to make Louis’ head spin and thoughts go all wonky—and waved it off like it was nothing.  “You know Li.  When he talks, he  _talks_.”  Before Louis could make any comment, Zayn pushed his drink at him.  The older boy quickly downed a good bit of it, trying to get his usual confidence back, though Zayn took this differently.  “Told you, tonight’s just going to be about fun and getting drunk.  Make you forget about everything…”  Zayn trailed off the end, forgetting that bringing up what happened wouldn’t help Louis forget it faster.  This just caused Louis to snort softly and raise his glass in a mock-cheers before quickly swallowing the rest, grabbing Zayn’s wrist to pull him back to the bar.

A few shots and two drinks later, both boys were just slightly more than tipsy, giggling madly at the tiniest things and laughing too loudly at others.  Liam watched on from further down the bar, giving Zayn a knowing glance each time the two made eye contact.   For the most part, both Louis and Zayn had stuck by the bar, Zayn only once moving away and that was to hop over the bar and make a special drink for Louis that included cherries, flames, and the cute scrunchy face that Louis sometimes did when he drunk something that burned his throat more than usual.

*****

Liam shook his head, watching the pair of lads drape over each other as they took a shot simultaneously.  He knew tonight would be different, that something would happen that would either start everything that he, Danielle, Stan, and everyone else had been hoping for, or it’d ruin everything.  While mixing their first drinks, he’d been given the chance to talk to Zayn alone, to warn him about what choices he might make and reminding him to treat Louis with respect, amongst other fatherly advice he tried to give him.

_“I know you’ve been waiting for this for months, mate, but he just got his heart broke.  Don’t do something stupid with it.”_

_“Li, you know I care about him—“_

_“Which is why you need to respect him tonight and not fuck him.  Wait until he’s over Harry to do that, so you aren’t just rebound sex.”_

The puppy-eyed lad sighed as his two friends took in more and more drinks, their laughter getting louder and louder.  A dainty hand rested on his hip from behind, a light “hey babe!” chirping from next to him as dark curls bounced up in his view.  Momentarily Liam was distracted from Louis and Zayn, just missing the thinner of the two hopping over the bar to grab two shot glasses as he looked down to grin at his girlfriend.  “Hey D.”

Immediately Liam’s eyes shot back up to the now drunk (though they’d only admit to being tipsy) pair, watching Zayn whisper something into Louis ear, sending the shorter of the two off on a giggling tirade.  He didn’t hear Danielle trying to catch his attention, her voice lacing with more and more frustration.  “What in God’s name is so important that you’re ignoring me?” she questioned wildly, spinning on her heel to look in the same direction as her boyfriend.  Her eyes immediately lit up at the sight of the two, especially seeing them alone together with none of their other friends around.

Once she noticed that Zayn didn’t have on his work shirt, the light in her eyes intensified by millions.  “Are they on a date?!” she exclaimed brightly, bouncing on the balls of her feet excitedly.  Liam, the worried fatherly type he was, kept his eyes glued to the pair, muttering a quiet ‘yes’ with a heavy sigh.  Zayn wasn’t seeming to keep to any of his advice, appearing to try and get Louis as drunk as possible, along with matching him drink for drink.  When he saw Zayn hop back over the bar to mix a drink, his eyes widened as he saw which drink he was preparing.

“He can  _not_  make that for Louis! It’s got triple the alcohol of the rest, and I told him to be light on the drinks and—“ Liam trailed off, starting to march down the bar to stop his friend.  Danielle’s lithe dancer’s body stepped in front of him, stopping him in his tracks as she glared at him with a hard and angry look as she screeched a “no!”

“Liam James Payne, you do  _not_  interfere with them! If something is going to happen, then you let it happen!”

“Dani, he just got his heart broken, I don’t want them to make a mistake they’ll regret—“

“Let them! I’ve been waiting for these two to fuck for months and I’ll be damned if you stop my dream Zouis moment from happening!”

Liam gave up, knowing that if he continued arguing he’d be putting his own happiness in jeopardy.  The realization that he was completely and totally whipped hit him and he leaned back against the bar, sighing to himself with thoughts of  _I really need to remember to wear the pants in this relationship._   Curiously, he looked up at his girlfriend, tilting his head as he asked confusedly, “Zouis?”

“Yeah, Zouis.  Zayn and Louis.  My OTP,” Danielle explained, once again acting as though this terminology of hers (which, to Liam, sounded made up at this point) was something everyone knew.

“OTP?”

“Yes, OTP! One true pairing?  I told you all of this Liam!  Honestly, babe, if you’re going to be with me, you’ll have to support my shipper ways…”

*****

When a familiar tune started up, Louis practically squealed loudly along with most women in the club, the crowd cheering as the bass dropped.  “I fucking love this song! Zayn, come dance with me!” Louis yelled giddily, pulling on Zayn’s hand to motivate the two towards the dance floor.  The space was tight and cramped, bodies moving against each other as each person danced their hearts away to the loud tune.  Louis turned to face Zayn, the people around them pushing the two almost flush against each other.  Both boys had wide, lazy grins on their faces, Louis’ hips beginning to move along to the beat, Zayn’s following shortly after.  The taller lad chuckled occasionally as Louis sang along to the song, clinging slightly to Zayn while moving along happily to the music.  In all reality, Zayn was loving getting to see Louis like this—it wasn’t like he didn’t get to before, seeing as the lad spent nearly every weekend with him getting drunk, but it was different seeing it up close rather than from across a bar.  Zayn could see the little bits of hair that were getting soaked with sweat and sticking to his tanned forehead, how Louis looked completely lost in the song, how if Louis’ lips weren’t mimicking the words being sung, most of the time his pearly white teeth were sunk into his bottom lip, eyes closed as his hips moved against Zayn’s.  The bright blue eyes opened occasionally, on one occasion locking with Zayn’s dark chocolate ones as the two grinned at each other, pupils blown wide with excitement and attraction.

Immediately Louis spun around, back pressing into Zayn’s chest while Zayn’s hands found their place at the brunette’s hips.  The dark skinned boy suppressed the groan that threatened to surface as Louis’ ample arse pressed back into his crotch and  _fuck, why would anyone need that brilliant of an arse?_   Hips still moving, one of Louis’ arms raised back, tangling in Zayn’s dark locks and pulling his head down closer next to Louis’.  Their hips moved in time with each other, the darker lad watching the fellow in front of him grind back on him with heavily lidded eyes.  Louis’ teeth were sunk into his bottom lip again, head tilted back a bit on Zayn’s shoulder while his arse moved deliciously against Zayn’s hips.  Zayn willed himself the best he could to not get hard, but really, how possible was that going to be when the hottest guy in the club was grinding on you?

He wasn’t sure if it was Louis who tugged on his hair or Zayn willingly surged forwards, but they were kissing heatedly, lips reflecting their hips and moving perfectly against each other.  Groaning slightly, Zayn made Louis turn around, hands still on his hips as he pulled him flush against him, chest to chest while kissing him hungrily.  The dizziness from their drinks mixed with the dizziness from the kiss, mind spinning with thoughts of that  _this was finally happening._   In Zayn’s mind, this almost seemed like it had been inevitable; the tension that was there from the start would have built up too far eventually, that this was going to happen at some point.  He was beginning to think that kissing Louis was quickly going to become his new favourite hobby, relaxing into the kiss while keeping up the urgency that was spurred on by the alcohol pumping through their veins.  To him, this should’ve happened that first night so many weekends ago, after that body shot where Louis’ lips were on his body, tongue licking firey hot up his torso.  Somehow the two made their way off the dance floor and against a dark, unlit wall, Louis pinned up against it while Zayn’s lips devoured his.  The brunette opened his mouth willingly when Zayn’s tongue, hot and wet, flicked across his bottom lip, asking for entrance.  Their tongues worked against each other, twisting and dancing as the kiss got more and more heated, until the point that if they didn’t change location quickly, everyone in the club was going to get a show of something much more than just snogging each other senseless.

“To mine?” Louis muttered breathlessly as they pulled apart, Zayn nodding numbly, still affected by the alcohol from earlier.

“Now.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the 1dkinkmeme prompt: Zayn is a bartender and Louis is a frequent patron. He sometimes comes alone, spilling his life story, and sometimes brings his group of friends. Louis is life of the party. He crawls up on the bar and lets boys take shots out of his navel, flirts out front with Zayn and sometimes pulls the handsome bartender into some of his fun. Maybe Lou convinces Zayn to come out with him one night he’s off or he challenges Zayn to a drink game while he’s on the clock and they end up wasted and making out. Louis finally gets him to do what he wants and they shamelessly wind up going back to Lou’s place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reposted from my tumblr.

Louis blindly reached for Zayn’s hand and gripped it tightly, gradually making their way to the doors.  Weaving through the writhing bodies of the club, the two lads clung to each other’s grip tightly, the Doncaster lad occasionally turning to give Zayn a sly grin before pushing through more people.  Soon enough the two were stumbling out of the doors, breathing in the fresh air and giggling softly for no reason at all.  The pair grinned widely at each other, still giggling and saying no words at all as they faced each other.  Louis’ smile barely faded as he sunk his teeth into his bottom lip and stepped closer to the dark haired lad, gleaming white teeth sparkling in the dull, coloured lights located around the club.  Pressed up against the bartender, he let his lips brush his lightly, teasing the Bradford man slightly before moving to kiss him hard.  Backing up, Zayn hummed against Louis’ lips as his back hit the bricks, pulling the shorter man closer to kiss him hungrier, both of their hands still intertwined.

They kissed until they pulled away for breath, foreheads resting against each other’s and panting, the breaths they were sharing visibly cloudy from the chilly London air.  Their mischievous smiles quickly returned on their lips, Louis tugging Zayn along the sidewalk again as they continued their journey to his flat.  Louis would occasionally giggle and stumble a bit due to the alcohol coursing through his veins, head swimming slightly while he leaned bodily against Zayn.  His deep chuckle would mix along with Louis’ higher giggle, arm snaking around the shorter lads’ waist to hold him tightly against his side.  Neither could push the smiles off their faces (not like they really wanted to, anyways), their laughter and humming cutting through the otherwise silent night air.  More than once, one of them would stop their short journey to press his lips against the others’, unable to keep their hands to themselves.  The cold skin of their fingers and palms would find it’s way under shirts and jackets, tracing the soft skin of stomachs and hips and backs while their kisses would grow hungrier and more desperate.  Always they’d break apart, leaning into each other’s embrace while continuing down the street towards Louis’ apartment.  Their hands kept finding warmth in each other, fingers intertwining and clinging to each other with comfort, need, and want.

Eventually they did end up outside the door to Louis’ flat, the chestnut haired man fumbling with his keys drunkenly while trying to unlock the door.  It didn’t help at all that Zayn was pressed flush against his back, stooping slightly to let his lips brush over the soft skin behind Louis’ ear before pressing his lips against it gently.  His lips ghosted and trailed along the back of Louis’ neck, making him shiver and drop the keys multiple times before actually managing to unlock the door and push it open forcefully.  Kicking it shut behind them, Zayn felt his hand wrapped in Louis’ before being pulled to what was assumed to be the bedroom.  Louis whirled around and pressed up against him once more, kissing him hard and passionately, tongue chasing all hints of alcohol and smoke and mint and that little flavor that was just _Zayn_.  He let his hands pull impatiently at Zayn’s clothes, pushing his jacket and shirt off in what was sure to be a record time.  The exotic man in front of him barely managed to keep up, fumbling to pull Louis’ off as quickly.  Immediately their hands took advantage of the newly revealed skin, mapping the planes and dips and curves easily while their lips resumed the heated kiss as it had left off.  Bodies shuddered as fingers traced the slight definition of muscles, skirting over sensitive nipples and dark tattoos that stood out against the skin that shone in the dimly lit room.

Hooking his fingers into the belt loop of Zayn’s dark skinny jeans, Louis pulled him along as they walked backwards towards the bed, letting himself fall back on it and tugging Zayn down on top of him softly.  Louis started working his kisses at Zayn’s jaw, making his way up and down his neck and marking the skin just the slightest bit, unable to help smiling at the soft moans that the boy above him was letting out.   He could feel Zayn’s fingers at the button and zipper of his trousers, lifting his hips so they could be pulled off quickly.  Louis quickly returned the favour, ridding Zayn of both his jeans and boxers quickly and letting his nails scratch against the tender skin at his lower stomach softly.  Looking down between them, Louis moaned softly at the sight of Zayn’s cock, licking his lips slightly before shucking his own boxers off.  Quickly, Louis lowered himself further down on Zayn’s body, eagerly lapping at the head of his dick while a free hand pumped the entire shaft.

Slowly, he trailed his tongue up from the base to the head, eyes trained on Zayn’s the entire time.  Louis teased the slit a bit, flicking and pressing his tongue against it before wrapping his lips around the head and sucking hard.  His tongue continued to toy with the sensitive skin as he sucked more in, bobbing around the thick, hard shaft in his mouth and focusing on pleasuring the man under him as much as he could.  Even with being drunk, Louis was able to keep in mind the fact that this was Zayn he was doing this with, that it was the man he’d been not-so-secretly wanting with all of his being for multiple months now.  He wanted this to be good for them both, trying to make sure Zayn would know that this wasn’t just a rebound after having broken up with Harry, that it was much _much_ more than that.  The alcohol seemed to cloud over that thought, though, speeding up things so Louis couldn’t take things as slow as he would like.

Shaking out of his thoughts, Louis speeded up his bobbing and sucking, smiling as much as he could around Zayn when he heard the moans that he was eliciting from him.  He felt Zayn’s fingers wrap themselves in his hair and push him down gently, prompting Louis to take more and more of his cock in until his nose was brushing the little hairs on Zayn’s stomach.  Louis moaned around him, letting the vibrations rock their way through Zayn’s cock and swirl into the heat pooling in his stomach.  Occasionally Zayn would lose a bit of control on his hips, letting them buck up into the wet heat of Louis’ mouth.  Wrapping his hands on his hips, Louis pinned Zayn’s hips down and sucked him off with even more vigor, alternating often between sucking and licking, occasionally pulling off to press kisses along the entire length.  Slowly, he could feel Zayn build closer and closer to his release, little mumbles about it coming out between moans.  He pulled softly at Louis’ hair, trying to get him to pull off when he was about to come, though Louis just kept sucking, letting Zayn come down his throat and swallowing it all for him.

Licking his lips, Louis pulled off, grinning up at Zayn and palming himself slowly as he crawled up the length of his body to kiss at his neck.  He let Zayn catch his breath and recover from his high before they flipped, Zayn moving down his body to return the favour.  Instead of immediately getting to sucking him off, Zayn started sucking at two of his fingers, laving his tongue around them to wet them liberally before pulling them out with a ‘pop’.  Licking a stripe up from the base, Zayn swirled his tongue around the head slowly, teasingly, while letting his slick fingers circle his entrance.  The man below him started keening, hips pushing up and against his hand as Zayn slowly pushed a finger into him, sucking softly at the head of his cock.  While he sucked, Zayn started thrusting his finger slowly, making Louis moan softly and move his hips in time with Zayn’s hand.

Soon enough Zayn had turned Louis into a wimpering, writhing mess underneath him, fingers expertly opening him up while his mouth worked along the entire length of his dick.  Zayn could tell he was close, though as he started working harder to try to make Louis come, Louis pushes him off, muttering his name through pants and moans.  “Z-Zayn, no… want you to fuck me, please, fuck me,” he whined, biting his lip and making sure Zayn stayed off him so he didn’t come yet.

All Zayn could do was gape up at him, brows furrowed slightly.  The realization of what Louis expected to happen made Zayn sober up a bit more than he already had.  “Lou, no, you just left Harry and I don’t want this to be a rebound, especially when we’ve both had drinks.”  Both of them were still intoxicated, Louis much more than Zayn, and it’d been obvious since the first time they’d met that there was enough sexual tension to fill the Atlantic Ocean.  However, Zayn knew, even with having some alcohol in him, that he didn’t want to use Louis.  He had grown to care about the Doncaster lad, and sleeping with him while he was drunk after a break up with Harry wasn’t how he wanted to be with him.  Sucking each other off, fingering him, that was one thing, but sex was a whole other thing to Zayn.  It may just have been his inner romantic speaking, but he wanted to wait until Louis was fully over Harry to do that, and wait until they both had no alcohol in his system.

As much as Zayn tried to convince Louis to wait, the smaller lad was impatient, all the feelings and sexual tension from the last few months having built up to the point that he physically couldn’t wait any longer.  “Fuck it,” he mumbled, flipping the pair and straddling Zayn dominantly.  Internally thanking that Zayn had already stretched him, Louis braced himself with one hand on Zayn’s chest, the other holding Zayn’s cock in place as he worked himself down on it.  The alcohol that remained in his system helped numb the sharp sting, and after a few breaths, he began moving himself up and down.  Beneath him, Zayn was moaning quite loudly, eyes wide as he hadn’t expected to have the object of his affections riding his dick quite that soon.  Quickly, he regained control over himself, hands gripping Louis’ hips as he helped him bounce, both lads moaning and writhing against each other.

The pair continued bucking against each other, Zayn finding that one spot that made Louis cry out and chant his name like a mantra while Louis threw his head back and rode the man beneath him until he was sure that he was going to feel it in his arse for days after that night.  Their thrusts and grinding became more erratic, their sounds becoming louder and heavier until Louis was pushed to the edge, teetering on it as he bounced harder and harder, one of his hands sneaking down to pump himself in time and finally push him over the edge.  As he came all over his hand and spilled over onto Zayn’s stomach, Zayn gripped his hips even tighter, surely leaving bruises as he thrust up hard and quick, looking for his own orgasm.  A few thrusts later and Zayn was coming into Louis, groaning and grip on his hips still relatively tight.

While still dazed from his high, Zayn felt Louis slide off of his hips and lay next to him, face tucked into the pillows and partially his shoulder, breath washing over his skin rapidly as the man panted.  Opening his eyes, he looked over, finding bright blue eyes blinking up at his tiredly as he felt a strong arm wrap up across his chest.  Both seemed to be fighting letting their sleepiness take over, trying to keep their eyes open.  At some point, however, both lost the battle, falling asleep wrapped up around each other amongst a tangle of sheets and pillows.


End file.
